De Paseo
by Minamo
Summary: One-Shot. Yoh y Anna salen a dar un paseo al centro comercial.


**De Paseo**

One–Shot

i **love** u

-

**¿Qué me ves?** - hizo un gran puchero y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente.

Asakura Yoh la había estado observando por un largo tiempo, lo cual le resulto incomodo a la rubia –**Lo bonita que estas –** Dijo inocentemente acompañado con una sonrisa.

**Un halago tuyo siempre viene con una petición – **Suspiró - **¿Qué es lo que quieres? – **lo miró penetrantemente

**¡Me mal interpretas! **– Se cruzó de brazos simulando molestia –** Solo quería halagarte¿Qué? . ¿Uno ya no puede decirle cosas bonitas a su prometida? – **

**Bueno, lo siento –** dijo sin interés

**Aunque… - **agregó el castaño arrastrando la última vocal.

**Lo sabía… - **Giró los ojos – **Quieres algo… **

**El nuevo CD de Bob ya esta a la venta, por favor Annita, déjame comprarlo ¿si? – **Se arrastro hasta su prometida, le tomo la mano y la miró con esos grandes ojos negros que se convirtieron en los de un tierno cachorrito triste y con hambre.

**Invades mi espacio personal** – Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Lo primero que vino a su mente fue 'Patético y menso', pero no pudo evitar caer en la diabólica trampa de los ojos acaramelados y termino cediendo a la petición.

- . - . -

**¡Annita! No vayas tan rápido, me voy a perder – **Lloriqueó - **¡Hay mucha gente! – **

**Pues te comprare una correa para que no te pierdas – **Sonrió para si misma al imaginárselo como un pequeño cachorro marrón con unos grandes audífonos.

**Chistosita **– dijo con sarcasmo

**Bobo - **pellizcó su mejilla

Ella lo tomó de la mano para que no siguiera lloriqueando.

Él se sonrojo.

**Oye Annita** –

**¿Qué sucede? –**

**Entremos a esa tienda para ver si esta el CD – **La jaló de la mano y entraron.

Los ojos marrones brillaron, una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro y gritó

**¡Ahí esta, ahí esta! – **Corrió hasta el CD y lo miró babeando –** Que suerte tengo –**

Pagaron.

La cajera coqueteo le guiño el ojo al Yoh. Anna lo notó y se enfureció. Una guerra de miradas asesinas se inició entre la chica pelirroja detrás de la caja y la rubia que sostenía su rosario con fuerza y con ganas de ahorcarla.

Asakura, ni cuenta se dio.

- . - . -

**¿Ahora si estas feliz? – **se sentó en una banca

**Sipi –** Guardó el CD en su bolsillo – **Muchas Gracias Annita - **Besó su mejilla.

Anna no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír.

Yoh lo notó, sintió que le salían alas y volaba hacía el cielo.

- . - . -

Caminaban por el centro comercial, observando todo a su alrededor. Anna se detuvo frente a una tienda de ropa y decidió entrar, seguida por Yoh.

Miraba detenidamente cada prenda, tenía que comprar algo de buena calidad, pero no muy caro. Sus negros ojos se abrieron enormemente, había visto el abrigo más hermoso y perfecto en toda su vida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo tomó y se lo probó.

**¿Se ve bien? – **

Le preguntó al castaño, el cual se había quedado boca abierta.

**Perfecto – **Sonrió.

La itako se sintió halagada.

Miró la etiqueta del precio y su mirada ensombreció. Era demasiado caro para ser real, no podía comprarlo, gastar todos sus ahorros en un solo abrigo, si tan solo Manta estuviera aquí lo obligaría a pagar. Miró los demás abrigos de la tienda, mas baratos, sí, pero no tan maravillosos.

Yoh noto su expresión.

**¿Qué sucede- **

**Muy caro** -

Salieron del local. No iba a comprar algo que no le gustara solo por ser más barato, así que mejor decidió no comprar nada.

Visitaron todos los locales del lugar, pero nada le agrado. Estaba molesta.

Compró una bebita y se sentó – **Que mala suerte – **susurró.

A Yoh no le gustaba que su prometida tenga esa cara desilusionada –**Ahora regreso –**

**¿A dónde vas? .- **

**Al baño –** Sonrió.

Su bebida se acabó y decidió comerse una de las tantas barra de chocolate que había comprado en 'El Mundo del Dulce', más bien 'El Mundo de la Carie'.

Veía la gente de aquí a aya. Cerró los ojos para relajarse.

Varios minutos más tarde él moreno regreso un poco agotado.

**¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –** la rubia arqueó una ceja

**Me perdí –** se sentó y suspiró – **Esto esta tan grande¡los pasillo son demasiado largos! – **lloriqueó de nuevo

Anna lo miró detenidamente y miró la bolsa que traía en la mano -** ¿Qué traes ahí? –**

**Es para ti – **Estiró el brazo y se lo dio.

Su boca quedo levemente abierta al sacar de la bolsa el maravilloso abrigó que se había probado un par de horas atrás.

**Pero… - **Lo miró con asombro – **Es muy caro –** agregó

**Tenía algo ahorrado, además cada yen valió la pena – **miró la sonrisa de la rubia – **Y tú eres la única que puede usar ese abrigó, solo a ti te queda bien – **Sonrió con dulzura** – Cuando llegué a la tienda y una joven lo tenía puesto, pero aquí entre nos… - **se acercó al oído de su prometida y susurró – **No le quedaba nada bien – **Ella rió – **También tarde por eso, tuve que convencer a esa chica para que me lo diera, y wuaaaa si que fue un problema, pero salí ganado – **Dijo muy triunfador.

**Muchas Gracias Yoh** – Ahora se sentía muy bien, no solo porque tenía el abrigo, si no porque su prometido había actuado muy dulce con ella.

Ella tomo la iniciativa y beso sus labios, dejando a un Yoh perplejo y despegando hacia las nubes.

**Eso fue lo mejor –** lamió sus labios.

- . - . -

De regreso a casa, los dos caminaban tomados de la mano, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Decidieron pasar más días como, pasarla bien el uno con el otro y terminar el paso con un beso.

**Lo repetimos ¿Mañana? – **la miró

**Si, iremos de nuevo de paseo –** lo abrazó por la cintura y caminaron despreocupados hacia la pensión.

**Fin taaaaraaaaan! xD**

* * *

**

* * *

Nota: Ociosidad, espero que les agrade.**

**Bye!**


End file.
